Standing Still
by shinju-kun
Summary: Marth, Roy, Ike, Soren, and Link decide to play Hide and Seek but Pit gets lost in the woods. It's up to Ike to save him! IkexPit fluff


Being a nice day and bored out of their minds, six people decided to play Hide and Seek. There were originally four, but a certain angel had decided that more would be better so Ike invited Soren-who reluctantly agreed-and Roy. After setting the rules, the boundaries, and the 'it' person, everyone else hid either around the Manor, or in the woods. Well, one person anyway.

"Wow, you were really easy to find, Soren."

Soren huffed a little and said, "I would rather not play such a childish game, Ike. I would rather be at home learning new magic spells."

The mercenary rolled his eyes and ruffled the mage's hair, receiving a growl of disapproval.

"Do you know where Link or everyone else is hiding?"

"You know I am not supposed to help you." Soren muttered, following Ike to the kitchen.

"How is it that you'll help me but you won't play?"

Soren shrugged. "Rules are rules, no matter how childish the game."

"If you say so." Ike said, looking in the cupboards. "Darn, he's not here." Ike and Soren walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Who wasn't there and why would someone be there?" Soren asked, quirking a brow at his Commander.

"Oh, Pit. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"I remember the angel."

"Well, if you remember he can fit into small places."

"And you were hoping to find him?"

"Yeah, he's usually easy to find."

"I see."

Ike opened Marth closet and moved his spare clothes aside to see Roy huddled in a corner.

"Of course I'd find you here!" He laughed.

Pit had decided to hide in the best hiding place he could think of yet-the woods. Now, Pit knew there wasn't any danger out here and Marth also didn't say anything about them since there were almost directly in the backyard of the Manor, therefore making them a suitable place to hide.

The angel had made him comfortable in one of the trees and he looked around the back of the building. No sign of anyone coming to find him yet. He sighed and he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"So are you telling me he's not anywhere in the Manor?" Ike asked Roy, a hint of worry wrapping his voice.

"Yeah. He probably went to hide outside someplace."

"Well, let's go, it's getting kinda dark."

"Awww, poor Ikey Wikey is woowied about his wittle angel…" Roy teased, holding a finger up to his bottom lip.

"Shut it, Roy! He's not mine! ….and he never will be."

Roy slapped his friend on the back. "What kind of talk is that! How do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"He doesn't…he's an angel." 

"Aaand?" Roy said, moving his hands in a circular motion in front of him.

"And he can't fall in love with a guy." He said, dejectedly, opening the door to the back yard.

"Ike, come on." Roy whined a little.

"I just can't think of it, Roy."

"No, I mean, you're starting to make me feel Déjà vu-stop it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, making his way towards the woods.

"That's almost exactly what I said to Link a few years ago."

"Really? You're always so sure about everything."

"Yeah, with Marth I am because he's always there to kick my ass if I give up."

"Well it's Marth and he loves you, but this has nothing to with me." Ike said, beginning to look around in the trees for his object of affection.

"Ai…you're so stubborn…" Roy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When the angel heard footsteps along with some voices, he leaned against the branch to see who it was. All he could see was Ike. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought of the strong, handsome, and-Pit shook his head to rid the thoughts. Ike didn't like him! There was no way that a mercenary could ever be in love with an angel!

"Pit! Pit, where are you! Pit, answer me!" Ike was calling, his voice laced with worry.

The angel had thought about going down to settle his worries but the thought was tossed from his mind when he took a step down and the branch snapped. He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to hit the ground, but he never did. Instead he landed on something a bit odd.

"Are you alright?" A low voice murmured.

The angel opened his eyes and looked up, meeting a pair of baby blue eyes and a mop of blue hair.

"Wh-what…?" He asked, feeling his cheeks burn a little.

"I said, are you alright? You fell quite a ways." He said, looking up.

Pit also looked up and made a muted awe, looking down and noticing how he was being held. He gasped and felt his cheeks ignite with heat.

Ike looked down and asked, "Are you alright, Pit? Your cheeks are very red…"

"Y-yes! I-I'm fine!" He stuttered, looking down at the ground, noticing that Ike was sitting. iIke is holding me in his arms!/i He screamed at himself.

"Ike! Where are you?"

"I'm over here! Don't worry! I got him! I'll meet you at the Manor with him!"

"Fine!"

"After a moment, Ike held him closer and murmured, "Pit?"

"Yes, Ike?" He looked up into his eyes again.

"There's been…something I've wanted to tell you…"

The brunette blinked. "Wh-what is it…?"

"I…I know you may think I'm nuts but I kinda am. Pit…" Ike moved one of his hands to the back of his head and lifted him so he could crush his lips against the angel's.

Pit's eyes grew wide but Ike continued it, closing his eyes. The brunette blinked a couple times but he let his eyes slide closed and he wrapped his arms around the mercenary's neck. After a small moment they both pulled away with a small 'smack' sound.

The two stared at each other, both speechless until Ike decided to speak.

"We should be heading back. The others might worry about us."

The angel nodded but whispered, "Would you carry me back?"

Ike chuckled and easily stood, walking back to the Manor.

"…Ike?"

"Yes?"

"Um…w-would you like to come with me to the ice cream parlor tomorrow?"

Ike balanced Pit with one arm and opened the door with the other and chuckled. "Of course. How about we make it a date?" He winked down at him.

Pit's cheeks grew red and he giggled, resting against Ike's strong chest and closing his eyes.

If he had been standing still, he doesn't think he'd be laying in his beloved's arms.

~*Owari*~


End file.
